Sokka's Sun and Moon
by Ki Ai Sky
Summary: What if something terrible and then something wonderful were to happen to Team Avatar? What if Sokka had to choose between Yue and Suki? What if the relationships became more open? Kataang, Sukka / Sokue, Maiko After Boiling Rock character death
1. Campfire Tales

Well, I couldn't wait

_Well, I couldn't wait. Hey, I posted in Heart's Desire, once. So, here's the deal. I'm writing my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. Everyone goes nuts, not really. There are definite spoilers in here so, warning you now, if you read and ruin it that's not my problem. This will take place just after The Boiling Rock. Some pairings may include Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko. For those of you how don't speak that it means: Katara/Aang, Suki/Sokka, Mai/Zuko. There are more, but that'd be ruining it wouldn't it? Hint: Note the Moon part of the title. And now with our feature program!_

**Sokka's Sun and Moon**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_Campfire Tales_

The men were gathered around one fire, while the women were gathered around another. There was gossip about the Western Air Temple, but it was divided by gender. The women talked about the men, while the men talked about the women (and meat, always meat).

There were a large variety of men gathered around their fire, some of which included: Sokka, the young water-tribe warrior; Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water-Tribe and Sokka's father; Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation and the avatar's new fire-bending teacher; Haru, an earth-bender who was present in the invasion and was a good friend; the Dude and Pipsqueak, two of Jet's Freedom Fighters; and Aang, the avatar and last air-bender in existence.

"So, Dad, what do you think of Suki?" Sokka asked his father, hopingly. They had gotten to know each other in the few days since they had been rescued from the Boiling Rock, and Sokka hoped that Hakoda approved of his _special_ friend. It had been a prize for the water-tribe warrior to find and free both his father and Suki. He owed Zuko, who helped him in their escape.

"She's quite the girl, not bad on the eyes either," Hakoda said, elbowing his son playfully. How could he not approve? Sure, she wasn't Water-Tribe, but she was marvelous. It didn't matter to him if his son loved the moon, so long as he was happy. The group of men around the fire chuckled, except for Zuko.

"You're lucky to have her," Zuko said, trying to be conversational. He had talked a little more since he joined the group, with a slightly lessened pessimistic look. He, of course, was thinking of his own love, Mai. He felt like he'd betrayed himself, not only her, when they last met and he left her again. What he'd give to have her in his arms again. He smiled lightly at Sokka, his feelings of happiness for him sincere.

"Thanks," Sokka beamed. He was growing to like Zuko, they shared a few qualities and had some joked of their own. He was gladder that his father approved so much. His smile was wide, and it must have hurt his face because lessened it within a few moments.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked, his voice forlorn, darkening the chipper mood. He wasn't in as great a mood as everyone else. He was growing more and more anxious about Sozan's Comet's approach. There wasn't much time left, and they still had no plan full figured out.

"There's nothing we can do but wait. We need to free the others before we can even think of attacking again," Haru said, thinking of his father who was captive, again. It seemed to him that being a bender did nothing more than get you locked up for some reason or another. He would have asked himself if it were worth it, but he knew that it was. It was also his destiny to help defeat the Fire Lord and aid the avatar.

"He's right," Sokka said, nodding slowly. Over the past few days of their return, he'd tried to form some sort of plan, but there were no options left. Aang needed to learn to master fire-bending before the Comet, and that was key. They stayed where they were so that the training could continue without to interruption of travels. "We'll stay here until it's not safe anymore. We have to move some people though, if we do have to leave we can't take everyone on Appa," he decided. For a sixteen year-old, Sokka was becoming more and more battle-wise and logical.

"Can we please not talk about this now? There are other things to discuss," Pipsqueak said in his booming voice. The name was highly ironic, and many found it funny, at least those who weren't once Freedom Fighters. They all knew what he was talking about. For some reason, he was a glutton for gossip. He wanted it all out on the table.

"Okay, I suppose we can put it off for a little bit," Aang nodded, trying to smile.

"We saw you, Aang," Haru said, his voice only slight on the jealousy that was building in him. He was talking about what happened right before the invasion. He raised a brown eyebrow, waiting for his answer. Haru had recently shaved off his moustache/goatee thing that had been invading his own face. He was quite upset about what he saw, but he knew that what he wanted wasn't meant to be.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Aang said, trying to play it dumb, which was something he was usually very good at. He gave that odd smile that he used to when he was younger and busted for something. Sokka had rarely seen it other than the first time they'd met. Almost everyone knew that he was lying.

"Oh, come on, Aang! We saw you and Katara when the subs came up for air," Sokka pressed. He wanted information as bad as Pipsqueak, but for different reasons. It was his sister, and one of his best friends.

Aang's face reddened, and so did his shinny bald head. "Oh, um, that." He didn't know exactly how to approach the subject in question. Were they upset about it or intrigued? He didn't want to say anything about that topic, especially when her father was sitting only across the fire from him.

"Wait, what happened?" Zuko asked, curious because he hadn't been there. This was something of interest: the avatar and his water-bending mentor had an event, but he didn't know what happened. His eyes were wide, well his non-scared eye was. The other one was opened a little more. His scar… it was practically his identity. He'd thrown everything away, except for that.

"We… kissed," Aang said after a long hesitation and pause. He looked down at the fire, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. He could almost feel the ranges of emotions from around him, they were so strong.

"Way to go!" "You didn't!" "It's about time." "That's what I want to hear." Voices around him said different things; he couldn't tell who said what, except for the last one which was from Pipsqueak. He looked up to see Hakoda's reaction, that one being very important.

Hakoda saw him, and smiled warmly. "You and my Katara, eh? Well, good work and job," he winked. He was getting at something, but only Sokka chuckled. He found it extremely funny, having grown up with his sister. He didn't know that they felt that way about each other, but he didn't mind. He had other people on his mind.

Zuko's good eye looked like it was going to pop out. His mouth was partially open on one side. It was the strangest sight, especially because his hair was in his face. He was shocked, but he also felt as though he should have seen this coming, and maybe he did. Haru looked bitter about the whole thing. He liked Katara, a lot, and there was no way he could compete with the avatar for her. Plus, they were _just _friends, and that was all she wanted. Too bad, so sad for Haru.

Aang let out a deep breath that nearly ended their fire. It was such a relief for him to feel like he wasn't in trouble, and that everyone was okay with it. Oh sure, he knew that Haru had liked Katara, but he liked her first. He smiled apologetically at the earth-bender. He could remember liking other girls, back over a hundred years ago, but not like this. Anyways, most of them were either ancient or dead. What he felt for the water-bender was strong, like it was meant to be.

The moon above them was nearly full, but of course, they couldn't see it in the Temple. Whenever Sokka saw the moon, he thought of her. She was beautiful, but so was Suki. She was defenseless, while Suki was a Kiyoshi warrior. He had failed her, let her die, but he saved Suki from the prison she was held in. They were so different, but he loved them both. He was torn between emotions. He was always sad, reminded that she was gone. But also glad, he didn't have to choose between them. He fell for Suki first, but their time together was short, until recently. They'd been much closer, and they were allowed to be; Yue was engaged to another man at the time.

Things were going smoothly at the moment. Aang was quite a wonder, having learned to bend earth, water, and a little fire in only a year. It had even taken Avatar Roku years to master them all. He was young, only thirteen now. There was an age difference between him and Katara, but only two years. That was nothing. Sokka hadn't even noticed that he had turned seventeen a few months ago. They didn't have time to keep track of, just time to move and learn. They'd been around the world, with only a few places they hadn't been. Even Zuko had traveled abroad, chasing them of course, but that was all over, for now at least. Things were changing for all of them. The time of decision was approaching fast, where they would save the world and defeat Lord Ozai, or die and fail miserably.

"I never saw it coming," Zuko said quietly. Katara had never liked him after what had happened in Ba Sing Sae, but he hoped that he truly was a different person now. Indeed, he did think of times when he could have used his newly acquired knowledge to capture the avatar. If he'd have known that they were so close, he would have tried to capture Katara more often. Now, though, he would never do such a thing.

"Neither did I, and I was there the whole time!" Sokka commented. He wasn't that slow, was he? How could he be so blind, as to two of the people he saw nearly everyday, that he couldn't see what was going on? It was a wonder indeed, a true marvel.

"Well, I still don't know if she feels the same way about me," Aang said, a little desperately. He needed help. He'd no experience with them, being girls, and he sought the opportunity since he was surrounded by other men. They had to know something, didn't they?

"Love is a wonder," Pipsqueak said, frightening Zuko. This was one big-ass guy, and he didn't want to mess with him. That was practically death right there. He wondered if he had the possibility of being eaten by him. Sokka didn't mind, he was used to the massive man, and he wasn't Fire Nation, so there was no trouble.

"Ask her, Aang. I really doubt she'll say she doesn't. I've seen her around you. She's always watching you, and reacting to you," Hakoda advised. He'd watched his daughter, very closely, and it was true. She wasn't the same as she'd been many months ago, before she'd met Aang.

"But, what if she does?" he asked, unsure. There was always the chance that she would, but he could only hope that she wouldn't. He was the avatar, but that didn't meat that he was impervious to emotions and pain. It sometimes made things one hell of a lot worse. People always expected so much out of him, but he was barely a teenager who didn't know anything.

"Run with it, I guess. But I'm telling you, I don't believe she will," the older water-tribe warrior said smiling warmly. He felt fondly over the young bald monk, feeling slightly alarmed. He kissed his daughter! What kind of shenanigans would they get into next? Sex? Drugs?! It was all too much to think of.

"Okay," he nodded, feeling slightly relieved. What he didn't know, was that on the other side of the Western Air Temple, the women were having a slightly similar conversation.

-

Around a fire that was much smaller than that of the men's, were the women. Such included: Katara, the young water-bender; Toph, the blind earth-bender; and Suki, the seventeen year-old Kiyoshi Warrior. There were only three of them, so their fire needed to be small, so they wouldn't waste wood. Remember now, gossip was about, all over the Temple.

"What was it like?" Toph asked Katara. They were obviously talking about the kiss. Toph wondered what it was like to be kissed, but there wasn't anyone for her to kiss. She held a grudge against Suki for having Sokka all to herself, but she'd also been grateful. Suki had saved her life when she fell in the water in the Serpent's Pass. She liked Suki, but she had also like Sokka, a lot. It was, in a way, shocking to hear Toph asking for mushy details, but she wanted to know.

"Uh," she paused, not sure how to answer. She never expected Aang to do that, but she'd seen him grow from who he was into the avatar who would do anything to help another person. "It was warm, and gentle," she said, fighting to get the words out. She couldn't describe it; it wasn't possible. The more she thought about it, the more pleased she became. Maybe, she did love Aang. Perhaps she just needed the right push to realize that.

"Kissing…" Suki sighed. She'd hardly had any time alone with Sokka since they'd come here. Not that she was ungrateful; it was just that she wanted to talk to him. It, sort of, felt like he was ignoring her. Didn't he care about her anymore? She knew that he loved Yue, but she was gone. She felt pity for him, but she was also growing more and more aggravated. Was he purposely blowing her off? She missed him; she missed pressing herself on his chest with her lips on his.

"I-I wonder if I'll ever find someone," the blind earth-bender asked herself, out loud accidentally. She'd felt alone most of her life, until she'd met Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They'd welcomed her, but not without their fights of course. She thought that she and Sokka had a connection, but he didn't love her. He loved her almost like he loved Katara, not like Suki or the dead Northern Water-Tribe princess.

"Of course you will," Katara said, smiling. "There's someone for everyone."

Suki nodded. She could tell that Toph felt something for her Sokka, and she felt a little sad. She'd taken a guy away from a blind girl, so why wouldn't she? But Sokka was hers first, even before Yue. That had to count for something. She wished that she could be as optimistic as Katara about the subject, but she didn't feel comfortable around the blind girl. It made her feel guilty, like she had everything when Toph had nothing.

Toph looked even sadder. "You're lying," she whispered, so quietly that she could barely be heard over the crackling fire. She could tell if Katara, or mostly anyone, were lying by their physical reaction, either heartbeat increase or gulping. So Katara didn't believe that Toph would find love after all. She was on the verge of tears, but she would not cry, never. It was depressing.

Katara's smile vanished. She wished that she wasn't lying. Toph was really a nice girl, but she was blind and rude. She could be very pretty if she wanted to be, but she pretended not to care about anything or anyone. Maybe there weren't happy endings for everyone, but maybe if she tried harder to be liked she could have one.

"You don't need a man to make you happy, you know. On Kiyoshi, we don't rely on men for anything, except for baby making," Suki said, smiling lightly. She knew that she was right, that Toph could be happy without a lover. She would have winked at the girl to try to make a joke, but she wouldn't see anyways. If she could manage to lighten the mood or change the subject, she would never hit Sokka again, or at least never in the next day or two.

The earth-bender smiled a little. She saw the logic in what Suki was saying, but she still felt like she was getting gypped. They both had someone, but she had no one but them.

"So, you're both benders. What's that like?" Suki tried. She was definitely pressing her luck if this worked.

"Amazing; earth-bending is they way I see. I have feet instead of eyes," Toph explained. She would be blind without her bending, worse than she already was. She'd learned from her master and badger-moles. She'd been this way for years, and it was the only thing that made her not useless and, actually, a threat.

"For me it's hard to explain. It's like the water's a part of me," Katara said thoughtfully. To her, the water was an extension of herself. It was who she was: the last water-bender of the Southern Water-Tribe of the South Pole. If she didn't have it, she would feel as though she were missing part of her. Though, if she were to lose it, she would survive, but on Toph it would be very difficult. She loved water, simple, said, done.

"I wish I was a bender," Suki said, admiringly toward the other two girls. She'd often dreamed of becoming a bender, throwing giant rocks at others, whipping water at foes, spinning on balls of air, and throwing spouts of fire from her fists. To be a bender would be amazing. But that wasn't the life she'd led to live. She was a Kiyoshi Warrior, loyal to the avatar Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Toph boasted. It was about time that she'd found something that she had that Suki didn't. The fire's glow cast shadow on her glazed eyes from her hair. The air was cool now that it was night.

Things were calm, but it had lasted for too long. The last trouble they'd had was from Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man, and that was over a week ago. They knew that the peacefulness and serenity was soon to be over, but none of them knew that it would be so soon.

Toph's eyes grew wide, suddenly able to sense what was coming. She could hear something in the air, coming at the girls fast. They were on the other side of the canyon, but none of them could see through the fog and darkness. There were about twenty of them, and they had weapons. Through the foggy air, a single flame-ridden arrow flew. It struck its target in the middle.

_Duh-duh-duh… Well that's it. I've got a lot planned for this, so I hope you like it. I can't say what happened with the arrow, but it plays a large part in this. Please review. I'm going to be mean, and ask for at least five reviews before I update or even think of doing so. _

_-Ki_


	2. Bull's Eye

Well, I couldn't wait

_So here we are. Thanks again, guys who reviewed. I did change a few things, sorry for forgetting to mention that to you guys. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing! So, here's where things get sad. I didn't want this, but it was the only way it worked. Forgive me!_

**Sokka's Sun and Moon**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_Bull's-eye_

The target fell to the floor limp. Screams echoed through the Western Air Temple alerting all others who weren't there to witness the event. They came running immediately, ready for anything, except what they saw. There, on the floor, blood began to flow from the body into a wide puddle. The arrow was in the temple of the target's head, and it was dead on impact. It was Toph.

All of the reactions differed, but ranged around the same: despair.

Zuko, though he didn't know any of the group very well, kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't real, it couldn't be. He didn't want it to be real. Of the entire group, Toph was the only one to have given him a real chance in the beginning, knowing that his intentions were true. He stood there, among the people gathered around the body, trying to prove that it wasn't true. He'd tried to kill Toph and everyone else many times, but for him it was impossible. He regretted everything he'd ever done, or tried to do. He knew that regret wasn't enough to bring the earth-bender back.

Katara and Suki were pressed against a beam together with their arms around each other. Katara was trembling from what she had just witnessed. She'd seen death before, but not like this, not right in front of her. Her mother had been taken from her, but she couldn't remember so much blood. She felt so helpless. Healing was no use if she was dead already, and she knew that the girl was. She could hear something close. It wasn't Suki making the strange whimpering noise. It was her.

Suki held the younger girl in her arms. She was slightly in shock, but there was more fear. It could have been her. That arrow could be through her head. That could have been her blood pooling on the Temple floor. She felt the guilt that washed over her the moment she registered what happened in her mind. Maybe it should have been her? If Toph weren't blind, maybe it could have been prevented, on the slim chance. She rubbed Katara's back, trying to comfort her and make her stop whimpering. She looked up from the girl's body to Sokka, her eyes full of many emotions.

Sokka looked down at Toph. He kept shaking his head back and forth, muttering to himself quietly, "No, not her. Please not again." He couldn't protect her either. Were all of the people he held dear going to die, because he couldn't save them? His tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. He loved Toph, but a different kind of love. He wasn't in love with her, like Suki and Yue, but he wanted her to be there with him. He kept telling himself that it was his fault, he should have been there. He began to realize how much they needed her, how much he needed her. He remembered how she was the one who got them into Ba Sing Se when Aang couldn't even get them in using the 'I'm the avatar' piece. She was every part of this team. She was as important as Aang himself. It was his fault, but only in his eyes.

The others, being Hakoda, Pipsqueak, and the Duke, all who didn't really know Toph, didn't know quite the pain. There was shock and misery in their eyes. Each one of them seemed to be asking themselves the same questions: Who would do this? That was a simple question with a simple answer: the Fire Nation. How could they do this? Simple, that's how. The Fire Nation wanted to capture the avatar so they could finally capture the rest of the Earth Kingdom (being only a few villages and islands) and Water-Tribes so they could rule. There was really no cost for their domination to be brought forth. Thousands of soldiers and innocent bystanders could die, and they would sleep well at night.

Aang… He stared at his earth-bending teacher, frozen in his place. _No! _he thought violently. _It can't end like this for her. This is all because of me. She had to come with and teach me, and now this happens. _This would have been one of those times where his pain and anger would have triggered the Avatar State, but he locked his last chakra gate and it wasn't possible. Toph was his fried and because of him, she was dead. The Fire Nation, they did this. He knew they couldn't be that far away now, and he could easily seek his revenge and take them all out. No, he took a look at the rest of his friends, they needed him right now. He looked at Katara, who was still shivering. He couldn't leave them now.

"Toph," Sokka cried. "It won't end like this," Aang added. He would see to that. The Fire Nation could not continue to kill people when they thought necessary, or when they pleased. His tone was soft, but his words were harsh. He took the few steps over to Katara, around Toph's body and took her into his arms. She was still shaking, but it was beginning to lessen. Suki walked over to Sokka and embraced him, trying to help.

"We must honor her death, and then set her somewhere," Hakoda said. He was glared at, but he was only speaking what they had to do. The anger filled stares softened and looked back at Toph.

"A funeral," Suki said. The fire flickered to a dim light, as if it understood what was going on. Suki had no tears to shed, and she didn't think that it would have been right if she had cried. She needed to take charge of the situation, none of the others could. "Everyone say something about her, a memory, or a trait, something about her that you'll never forget."

"You remember that day when Sokka was learning to use a sword?" Katara started, a sad, but remembering smile came across her face. She loved this memory. "We were so bored and I was trying to act like Sokka. Toph and Aang told me the humor didn't run in the family. Toph picked her toes twice!" She looked at Aang and pressed herself to him closer.

"Toph was blind," Sokka went next. There were too many memories to choose from, so he chose who she was in general. "But she wasn't helpless. She wouldn't let anyone help her unless she needed it. She wouldn't even stay in our tent the first times, always building an earth-tent. She was so difficult, for all of us," he said glancing at Katara and Aang together, "but soon became one of us."

"The memory I want to share is one of my few. The time when we were crossing the Serpent's Pass, and there was the stretch of water between the lands that we had to cross. I'll always remember when I jumped in to help her and she kissed me, thinking I was Sokka," Suki said, only a very faint smile on her face. It was an amusing memory, especially because Sokka didn't realize that Toph really liked him. It would never leave her.

"Um," a voice said, none would have expected anything from him. "I didn't really know Toph very well, but she was one of the greatest people I had to honor to know." It was Zuko. "I thought she was invincible, that nothing could touch her. All those times…" he stopped. No one wanted to hear that, and he didn't want to say it. "I didn't want any of this to happen. Not to you, the only person who accepted me because I never really did you any wrong. You will be missed."

"You were an earth-bender, the best I've ever met. You may have been one of the best in the world. You were able to bend metal!" Haru thought out-loud. For some reason, he changed the whole way the funeral was going. They were talking to Toph now. He began to think about all of the things he'd seen her do in the short time he'd known her. "I wish that I'd known you for longer and had gotten to train under you. If only things hadn't turned out like this. We will always need you."

Hakoda was next. "Children are what keep the world alive. If it weren't for you, I would have lost my children many times over. I owe you more than my life, but I will never be able to repay you. I can only hope to honor your memories and death. Perhaps, I can help…" he said thinking. Yes, he could help, but it would be extremely difficult. He would do it, he needed to. He would want it for himself.

Pipsqueak and the Duke decided that it wouldn't be appropriate for them to say anything, so they passed it over to the only person who had yet to speak: Aang. His eyes were hard, but he was not going to lose it.

"Toph," he started. "Water, Earth, Fire, and Air make an avatar, but they don't make a good person. You were one of the greatest people I could have ever known. You taught me earth-bending, and you saved us all more that once. You know, I can't help thinking that if you had stayed with your parents none of this would have happened. I wonder who would do this to you, but I already know who. I can't tell you what everything you've done means to me. Maybe," he smiled a little, "I'll see you in the Spirit World, seeing as I am the bridge. Goodbye."

The funeral ended, just like that, and the subject changed. The arrow had burnt out as soon as it hit Toph's body, but it was still recognizable. Zuko bent down to examine it, despite the fact that it was still in Toph's head.

"I know this arrow," Zuko said, disgusted, "or at least, who uses these. They're a Clan of ninja who specialize in archery known as the Peon-Tai of the Fire Nation. See the insignia," he said, pointing at the end of it. "It looks like a sword hilt, but very different. You only find it on their arrows and clothing. They don't wear Fire Nation, but their own. Someone must have hired them, and my best bet is Azula." He practically spat the last word, his dreaded sister's name.

"Azula…" Aang hissed. He was fed up with being chased by the Fire Nation Royalty, not that he still begrudged Zuko, and now it struck home. Because of her, Toph was dead. He refused to let his anger build now, it wasn't time.

"They're like the Di-Lee in Ba Sing Se, except they are hired for certain jobs and can't fire-bend well. Only a select few of them who can actually bend and those few are always women," Zuko continued to explain. He had heard tales of them, and had ever befriended one of them as a child. Times had changed.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked. She hated the idea of splitting up, but they couldn't all go on Appa. Some needed to be taken somewhere safe where they could plan and Aang could train.

"They took her out because she was the 'security system' who told you guys when people were approaching. They'll try to come up and attack you, surprise you so you're off guard," Zuko predicted. Even though he didn't seem to be so, he was very good at military strategic planning. He could see the logic in what was planned by his sister. It was brilliant actually, but he was still furious. "We'll need to leave, or defend this place. Those are our options."

"We can't fight them, we don't even know who will come for us," Sokka argued. "We have to get you guys to safety and then Aang will have to continue his training."

Training… who would teach him the rest of what he didn't learn of earth-bending? They could try to rescue Bumi again, but that seemed pointless. Someone else might be killed. They couldn't risk it, and they couldn't take it. So, Bumi was out for an earth-bending master. There was…

"Aang, I can try to teach you what I know," Haru said. "I know I'm not a master, but I do know a few tricks." He said, bashfully.

The small fire was going out, so another log was thrown on. It was late, or very early. A lot had happened in such a little time. Perhaps an hour or two had passed since they began their fire gossip. There still were things to do.

"We need to bury her, or cremate her," Hakoda said. He hated to be the one so say it, but it was true. They couldn't leave the body like that, and the sooner it was done the better.

"I have an idea," Aang said, looking down at the young girl for one last time. He slowly dropped to his earth-bending position and began to bend. Everyone took a few steps back, unsure of what was going on. He pulled the rock around Toph so that it covered her, just like a tent. He pressed down, making the top of the tent now flat like a stone table. It was about a foot off of the regular level. He squared it off, making it look more like a table.

"We need something, some way to mark it as her final resting place," Aang concluded. It was much too hard to earth-bend the words into the tomb, and he didn't believe that water or air could. Perhaps fire would be able to, but that would be a difficult task.

"I can try," Zuko offered. He started his concentration, pouring as much heat as he could into his two fingers. He pressed them to the rock and began to write. It wasn't as hard as it looked, but the concentration levels were hard to maintain. He couldn't keep it up for long. He wrote out _'Toph Bae Fong' _in his best calligraphy. The impression his fingers made on the stone went in about two inches. He brushed off the remains when he was finished, noticing the contract from the cold gray stone and the scorched black color of his words.

Aang nodded at him, grateful for his work. "We need to depart, very soon."

"Aang, you, Katara, Haru, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki need to stay together. Pipsqueak, the Duke, and I will go to a safe house I know. We'll be fine there and find you all sometime in the near future," Hakoda decided. Pipsqueak and the Duke would go wherever they were told, and Hakoda had already decided. He had a few tricks up his sleeves and he had a few things he needed to do.

"Yes, Dad," Sokka said. He didn't want to let Suki go, he needed her right now. She was going to have to be his support until he recovered, but that was why he loved her. She didn't really need protecting. He didn't have to worry as much about her being safe, but she had a tendency to put herself in danger. "You'll need to leave immediately. Take Momo with you," he smiled. The lemur and bison were in a different room, resting and fueling up.

"Of course, son," his father said. He walked up to him and gave him a firm handshake. His son was becoming quite the man.

They packed for the next few hours, deciding not to sleep until they were off and on their ways. They prepared as much food as they could, the two women gathering fruit, while the younger men hunted for those who did eat it. Aang gathered some food and nuts for

Appa. He gathered a few moon peaches, seeing as they still grew near the Western Air Temple. They were once snacks for the flying bison back when their Air Nomads were still around.

Father and son, and Aang, went off to a room to speak. The look on Hakoda's face when he had asked for a word with them was a peaceful one that held a touch of seriousness. They took a short walk to the south wing and onto the balcony that held not view, except for the rocky cliff-side. There were no words said on the trip, but there would be much expected when they did.

"My boys," he started. He had his arms around their shoulders. "Sokka… you're not my little boy anymore. You aren't the little boy I left at the South Pole to watch over my Tribe. You're not a boy, and not yet a man. I am so pleased to see you, and how you've found such a lovely woman. You have come such a long way. I couldn't be more proud you, unless I had a few grandchildren I didn't know about yet," he smiled at his own joke even though he was completely serious in what he was saying.

"Gee, dad, thanks," Sokka said sarcastically. He didn't exactly like the comment about grandchildren, but he understood what his dad was saying.

"You're quite welcome," he winked. He turned to his other arm where Aang was. "And you, Aang. I could you as my own son, and who know knows? Maybe you will become my son. You are much more than just the avatar. You are the young man that my daughter is in love with," Aang's eye brightened at the remark, "and you have saved us. You will save the world, in your given time. You are what we've all been missing. The avatar has returned this year to bring peace. Now, I know that all the 'avatar' talks get to you, I mean, how couldn't it? You're technically only human. I believe in you, and I think of you as a son I've always wanted, but got stuck with Sokka," he smiled.

"Thank you, Hakoda," Aang said, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes. He had never known who his father was, except that he was an air-bender. He had lived with the monks, who he thought of as family. They were all dead. Hakoda was the next best thing. "I only hope that I won't let you down."

"We all believe in you, Aang," Sokka said, smiling warmly.

So much happened last night, and yet, here they were, preparing to leave each other as if it were routine. They walked back to each other and began the feast. A feast had been planned in Toph's honor and to say their goodbyes.

They would leave at dusk.

_Sorry those of you who like Toph, I sort of did too, but I had to do it. There wasn't any other way to make it work, and I have some serious OCD with odd numbers. You'll all understand soon. By the way, I'm looking for a Beta; let me know if you're interested. _

_-Ki_


	3. New Full Moon

Well, I couldn't wait

_Okay, so what? I didn't get five more reviews, I knew I wouldn't, but that's okay. I know that my killing-off of Toph is a downer, but there are happy things to come, I do promise that. Sorry updating took so long, my laptop was dead for an eternity, but it's back!! _

**Sokka's Sun and Moon**

-Ki Ai Sky-

_New Full Moon_

She was told that she couldn't until the night of the full moon, but what she didn't know was that a sacrifice had to have been made for her to do so. Her intentions were clear and sincere, but she was selfish. She didn't want to share, and in her eyes, she shouldn't have to. She was always special, always admired. Perhaps in her time away, she'd changed.

Her first steps on the new ground were unsteady. She could feel herself shaking, and she began to wonder if her legs would give out. She was not used to this kind of terrain. The moon was high above her, basking her in its comforting light. This was what she was used to, night only. She hadn't seen sunlight in many, many months, only living in the light of night, and she feared that when she did it would burn her soft, tanned skin. She couldn't worry about things like that right now. She had more pressing issues.

She didn't even know where she was, or where he was for that matter. He couldn't be far, at least that much she'd known. In her time away, she'd only watched him. She'd become attuned for his essence, so she'd formed some king of philosophical bond with him. She'd never been out of her home and the place she'd been last. She had no sense of direction or any skills other than her bending. But even that wasn't so great. But, while she was gone, she had picked up a little knowledge and a few new skills.

Time changes people, it makes them different. If you take someone from something they love and can't live without, they become bitter. If you give it back, they will never let it go. They become selfish, and won't share or learn to let go. Time can make old people bitter about things, such as keeping off their grass. Time can make people insane, like most prisoners. Time can also heal, but that's not the moral of this chapter.

She kept repeating the same thing over and over in her mind: his name and how she was going to get to him. Of course he still loved her, how couldn't he? Everyone had wanted her. She was beauty, she was royalty. The perks were great of course. She was so full of herself, but she wasn't before. Somewhere underneath what she'd become, her old self was still there. He would just have to try harder to find her, and see past the new. Now, that didn't seem so hard, did it?

Her footsteps grew sturdier as she got into a rhythmic pace. She was walking faster. She could feel him now, not reasonably close, but not remarkably far. She would manage, but it would take her at least a day if she didn't stop. It was still very late, or perhaps very early. She couldn't tell. If she were lucky, she'd make it by sunset that day. Her breathing was heavy and pant even though it were fairly nice out in the night.

She didn't even stop to think about how lucky she was, for a lot of things. She was lucky for another chance. It really didn't occur to her that so few were ever given this option, and even though a sacrifice had to be made, she was concentrated solely on herself. She was lucky that she came back just as she'd left. She'd heard stories that others' faces had been stolen, been reincarnated as an infant, genders changed, appearances altered. She looked the same. She was lucky to be so close to him, and not in the place where she'd left. That journey would have taken years to accomplish and things would have been a hell of a lot more difficult.

But did she think of any of this? No.

The stars were bright and the loving moon guided her pathway. The ground was covered in grass and wildflowers, but she could see that way off in the distance there was a forest. And in that forest, there would be the gorge, where she would find him. The pace she traveled at became unnaturally fast. Something inside her clutched something else, and hurt her. She became aware that her conscience was screaming at her. She screamed right back at it, which quickly quieted and the pain stopped.

She stopped, panting heavily. She was at the edge of the forest, and the sun was beginning to rise. Time had passed very quickly, those few hours. That must have been because she was thinking about one thing and one thing only. He was in there somewhere, and she would find him. Her first steps into the forest, let her into a giant puddle of mud. Her shoes sank into the substance, ankle deep. She cursed and continued her walking.

She used her newfound skills to get the muck off of her feet, and they were clean once more. The terrain was scarce, but the vegetation was thick and everywhere. No wonder they had chosen this place to hide; it was nearly impossible to get through. If it were their enemies after them, they would easily be alerted to the presence, by smoke.

Yes, that's right, she was seeking the Avatar. Not that he was the one she loved, but he would know where the one she did was. The sun was rising steadily, but through the dense trees, she didn't hurt her eyes or burn her skin. But it did make her feel much weaker, the sunlight did. She felt uncomfortable, like she wasn't supposed to be there…. That was just the sunlight, right? Not the fact that here sheer existence in this world shouldn't be so. Of course not.

The forest was very vast, much harder to get through than she'd thought, but her timing was right. Sunset was approaching, and so was the moon. She was getting close, so close. She could see Temple now. The air was crisp with night, fresh as if it had just rained. It was as if the forest were welcoming her to her love.

She walked, somehow, not ran. Was she in awe? It was that she was merely stunned that everything she'd waited for was suddenly so close. Everything she ever dreamed of would come true. Now, she wouldn't let others get in her way. As far as everyone knew, she was still far, far away, so her previous engagement wouldn't stand any longer. How her father would be pleased to see her! Her with him… that would, well, might please him even more.

Closer still, her heart beat picked up once more. It was like a prisoner who was starving having a delicious aroma all around him and the food right in front of him. It was so tempting… She could see shadows and hear voices. His voice! He was with the Avatar, which made everything so much easier. They, and many others were gathered together, eating, and were not focused. The sun was setting now, the dusk arriving to greet the night. She imagined that the Avatar would have been able to sense that she was coming through the ground vibrations, but obviously not.

She stepped into the clearing, not thinking. All eyes turned to her, finally noticing that they had a visitor. She knew all of them, only because she'd watched them for a time, not too long ago, but not all of them knew her.

"Yue…?" he asked, unsure and frightened. His eyes were enormous, like they couldn't believe what stood in front of him.

"Hello, Sokka," she said. So he did remember her. Of course he would. She was Princess Yue of the Northern Water-Tribe, the girl who gave up her life so that the Moon Spirit would live, and henceforth became the Moon. Who could forget that? She took a quick glance over at the short-haired female warrior, her face not wrinkling, but her mind was. _That girl will only get in the way. Sokka is mine…_

"How?" he asked, his voice trembling. He was on his feet now, his arms outstretched towards her. _She's dead, she's been gone for a year,_ he told himself. _I saw it! I saw her die… _He took a few steps towards her, his arms still out. His fingers met her soft skin, and he realized she was every bit as real as he was.

"I'm back, Sokka," she whispered to him.

In the eyes of Aang…

Aang saw her too, just like everyone else did, but something wasn't right. She was shadowed by a white haze, but when he saw Sokka touch her, he knew that she wasn't a spirit anymore. It must have been because he was the Avatar, he could and do things other people couldn't.

There wasn't something right with Yue. She looked the same and seemed to act the same. It seemed impossible, even to Aang. _I don't know the Spirit World, but how can someone come back to life? _The look in her eyes said many things; she'd changed greatly. She didn't appear to have the same frail princess essence upon her. What did she know that she didn't before? The possibilities seemed endless.

Sokka felt her skin under his fingertips, expecting her cheeks to have the same warmth that he'd felt before, but it was frozen. The cold he felt made him flinch away from her, taking a few steps back. He skin was as cold as snow, even though it had the tanned rosy color as before.

Then he remembered Suki. He loved Suki, but then again, he loved Yue before as well.

"Yue, how are you here?" he asked her.

"Yes, please tell us all. We deserve to know," Katara said, a curious tone on her tongue.

"Okay," Yue thought for a moment. Where to begin? She took a deep breath. "It was only a few weeks ago that I discovered that there was a way that I could return, to be with you, Sokka. There were a few details that needed to be taken car of, but on a full moon, I could return to this plane. The arrangements were made with a fellow spirit. They referred to me as Moon, because I was the Moon Spirit in the Spirit World.

"The spirit that aided me had many faces, and never told me his name," these words made everyone take a deep breath in. They knew who she referred to. "He spoke seductive words and told me he'd take care of everything. Things were different there, so I figured that I was just the way of the spirits. The words flowed off her off his tongue and I go everything I wanted. It was last night that I returned. I was lucky that I hadn't returned to the last place I stood, my arrival would have been nearly impossible.

"The doors between the Mortal and Spirit Worlds are incredible. I stepped through them and returned in this world. I was a few kilometers away, but I made it here before you left. I've been watching you all at night."

So that was the story of how Yue returned to their world. It also explained why Aang saw the cloud around her. But the story was so vague, no details, no names, no reasons. It still didn't explain how she was allowed to return. Would she travel with the Avatar Team? What about Suki? How was she going to deal with so many changes? What of Katara and Aang and their frolicking romance? Would Zuko be able to teach Aang how to master fire-bending? And was it a coincidence that Yue returned the night that Toph died? There were so many questions that needed to be answered about Yue and her new life. Would they be answered?

_So… yeah, that's what I had planned. I would really like some more reviews, five please! There's so much that I plan to have happen, but this chapter was puny. I am really disappointed in this chapter, it was too small. I will add so many more details later and answer all of those questions above. Review! _

_-Ki_


End file.
